screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Norris Fighters (franchise)
ninjasvszombies_fighting_thumb.jpg|Three of the five Norris Fighters without their costumes. Here, they demonstrate their fighting skills to a public audience. p9300201.jpg|Ninjacks are the evil henchmen of The Alpha Boys. Here, they carry a secret crate that would later be used to defeat Chuck Norris and the gang. Screenshot2010-04-21at53040PM.png|A Fire Ninjack is an even stronger version of a Ninjack. Here, he is seen fighting Jackton The Menace. AmericanNinja5.jpg|Color Ninjacks after a Super Sonic Roundhouse Kick. Good ninjas.jpg|Garthon and his team of mutant warriors confront the Norris Fighters for one, last battle. steven-seagal.jpg|El Fuego battles Chuck Norris. He is a Mexican assassin sent by The Alpha Boys. chuck_norris_08.jpg|Chuck Norris roundhouse kicking El Fuego. 3623630477_4c63af54f9.jpg|The Norris Megazord in his victory triumph. GiantRobot.jpg|MechaPharaoh firing his finger missiles. NorrisMegazord.jpg|The Norris Ninjazord. A sleeker and more advanced version of the Norris Megazord. sc.jpg|Stanley and his best friend Cowbot. They serve as humor for the show. evil-robot.jpg|Neglitron and his army of Ninbots. 090515robots_gort.jpg|A more advanced version of Neglitron, Silverson. 36.jpg|Jackton the Menace in his clown costume. MightyMorphinPowerRangersGreenRange.jpg|A Green Ranger clone confronts Chuck Norris in the Shadow Abyss. Norris Fighters (2003/2009) is a popular television series by the creators of Power Rangers that stars Chuck Norris and his gang of Norris Fighters, as they battle evil mutants. History Haim Saban (founder of Saban Entertainment and creator of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) began the series in an attempt to increase the popularity of the Power Rangers series and to create a new show, since Power Rangers had been taken by Disney. Although it proved worthy, Walter Media (the company that owned rights to the show) cancelled it to make way for newer shows. Displeased, Saban signed out of Walter Media and began looking into other companies, including Walt Disney, which had bought his Power Rangers series. If Disney approved, the Power Rangers and Norris Fighters would be intertwined. In other words, they would be a two-in-one series. Luckily, Disney did approve and the show began airing again in 2009. Fans of the previous show called this new series "better than the original" and "like never before". When the show was renewed for a second season (Norris Fighters: Alpha), Power Rangers RPM and Norris Fighters combined in a brand-new, one-hour special. This caused more fans of Power Rangers to look into Norris Fighters and the show's views and ratings went up. By this time, some fans even demanded a movie. Norris Fighters (2003) The original premise of show was to have Chuck Norris battle against everyday villains. There was no main plot or main villain, there was just subplots in each episode and, of course, the occasional recurring bad guy. Norris Fighters (2003) lasted only four episodes before being cancelled by Walter Media. The series would eventually hit DVD in stores by June 2004. ''List of episodes: 2003 '' Norris Fighters (2009) Norris Fighters began airing again in 2009 on Disney Channel, Jetix, and ABC Family. Before long, the show was up and running, and the views skyrocketed to over 5 million views. Chuck Norris stars as the protagonist who has to stop the evil forces of Trollface and his gang of evil, internet memes. Later, in its second season, Chuck would have to fight against The Alpha Boys, a team of cyberspace-trolling bad guys who seek domination of the internet. Norris Fighters: The Movie Norris Fighters: The Movie began production after the second season of Norris Fighters.